


We'll be okay

by Miruuuww



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Caring Dean Winchester, Fluff, Love, M/M, References to Depression, Sad Sam Winchester, Sad with a Happy Ending, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21619471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miruuuww/pseuds/Miruuuww
Summary: Seasonal depression.The first time Sam heard the word coming from the doctor's mouth, he couldn't believe it.By now, he only wished Dean would stay around.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	We'll be okay

Sam really hated when it happened.

It's usually once or twice a month, nothing spectacular needed but it always manages to make him loose sleep for four days, make him sit in a dark corner downstairs before Dean would drag his ass back to bed.

Dean had suspected a curse when it first happened.

It wasn't normal to just suddenly get so fucking depressed and mope four days straight before becoming the ray of sunshine again. 

Seasonal depression.

That's what it was called.

Sam of course did the math, Dean searching like crazy as Sam spiraled down the first time, and Sam couldn't forget the feral look in the older's eyes. It was usually when Sam was hurt, emotionally or physically, Dean's eyes had the dark tingle in their usual emerald greeness. 

So here he was.

Sitting on the couch, curled into the corner, playing with his thumbs, constantly glancing the clock that was now closening around four AM. It was frustating, but Sam knew there was nothing to do. He had been out of bed for more than twenty minutes, and knew that at some point Dean's sixth sense reserved for his little brother would start tingling and Dean would wake up to find his arms empty from Samness. 

Sam never understood the undying love and trust Dean held for him.

Especially after everything, after the trials, Ruby, Lilith, Lucifer and just everything, Dean had pushed him against the wall one dark night, and kissed him. And Sam didn't feel any wrongness. Of course, pining after your big brother since teenage would be alarming, and Sam couldn't wrap his head around the fact that Dean had felt the same. After all the beautiful, smart women in Dean's life, Lisa as a great opportunity Sam once again had ruined, Dean would choose him... The broken, sad and nerdy little thing with wrinkles and blood of a monster. Demon blood, working with demons, not searching Dean in Purgatory, lying, everything and still Dean would choose him over everything? 

He had tried to help, again, and again, and again before Lucifer had so kindly pointed out,

"You always try to help. Look what it got you in, big boy."

"Sammy?" Said man's head snapped up, eyes wide but glassy for the second as they locked with the person by the doorframe. Dean, shirtless, leaning against the doorframe, eyebrows knitten and lips tight, a look of worry Sam had gotten used to. A tingle of sleepiness in his features, that made a bang of guilt root in the bottom of his stomach. 

"It's starting again." It wasn't a question, a statement of a worried big brother and loving husband. 

Sam didn't want to fight. Didn't want to lie. He wanted to sleep, and maybe never wake up again. So he merely nodded. 

Dean let out a sigh, sad, as if disappointed but Sam whoosed the thought out of his brain. Before it of course returned with a grin. 

"C'mere." Dean closed around him, wrapping him tightly like a present, moving with Sam buried in his arms back towards their bedroom. Pressing small kisses on top of the younger's hair, neck, collarbone, throat, lips or cheeks, wherever he could reach. 

Dean tucked him back in under the covers before sliding in himself, pulling Sam against his chest, spooning the younger with their hands laced together. Pressing small, sloppy and wet kisses on Sam's neck, cheek, hair, shoulder and every now fading hickey Dean lulled Sam slowly back into sleep. The older knew the next four days would need him on his toes, loosing some sleep and peace of mind, but as he looked down to Sam's tired face and closed eyes, he knew there was nothing he wouldn't do for his baby brother. He had sold his soul, went to Hell, died, murdered, tortured and given up everything for Sam, so these small little things meant nothing in the end. Especially now that their bond had become something more terrifying, a chill creeping in Dean's mind every single second. He had always worried for Sammy, but now?

Now he knew that if he lost his baby boy, the pain after Cold Oak would be nothing.

To have finally received what he had longed for years, as sick and twisted it could be, having Sam lying in his arms and knowing Sam loved him back caused a chain reaction in Dean's brain. The thought of losing Sammy so horrible to bear Dean couldn't sometimes even let go of him. Needing to have Sam in his arms all the time. 

It was easy to see, of course.

Even with the 'no chick-flick moment' rule that through years had been mostly over-crossed, Dean cuddled, kissed, hugged, made love and kept Sam in a arm distance all the time. After a hunt, a marathon of research or just a simple long day Dean would be sitting down, and Sam would swing into the room, as gorgeous as ever without realizing it, and Dean would make grabby hands that always caused an adorable giggle spurt out of Sam, before the younger sat on Dean's lap. Always wrapping his arms then around Sam's waist he usually leaned against his side, half listening and half not the ramble of something important, because his important was right here, in his arms and Dean needed no more. 

And what came to sex, there was a silent rule of everything Dean said during sex would not be mentioned later. 

As Dean avoided words as much as possible, during sex he was like an open book, only for Sam's eyes and hands to read. They rarely fucked, especially now in the older days, but made love like an old couple. After a hunt, long day or anything that would cause Dean to be on edge, needy or cuddly, the sex would be passionate but slow, cradling each other, rocking slowly with whispered words of declarations of love and affection. Rougher sex usually came into the plans during a possessive or jealous season, mostly from Dean. Sam of course was jealous sometimes too, but it was clear Dean was the possessive type, and during that rougher sex happened mostly. Even thinking of someone else's hands on Sam, in any way caused a hot fire start to flame in the pit of Dean's stomach he quickly extinguished by tightening his grip of Sammy in his arms. 

Brushing his thumb over Sam's knuckles he pressed a small kiss on Sam's jaw, brushing his hair for the last time, before snuggling close, burying his face into the crook of Sam's neck, closing his eyes, knowing nothing could take this moment away from him.

°°°

Dean woke up, the instict of tightening his arms immediately sending a safe message to Dean's slowly waking brain. Light was slowly slipping past the curtains, illuminating Sam's side of bed with a golden glow. Dean blinked the sleepiness awake, focusing green orbs locking with the face of his sleeping brother.

Sam's hair was fallen back, some rogue strands going over his right eye, reaching his chin and hiding the small freckles painting Sam's cheeks. His eyes were closed, lips slightly parted and too inviting, the morning wood in Dean's boxers slightly alarming the older. 

The distress signal of the morning wood got slowly drowned as Dean leaned down, his lips pressing against the nape of Sam's neck, his breath rattling as he dug his thumb into Sam's thigh. A groan left the body under him, and Sam's eyes fluttered.

The hazel eyes, dialated pupils quickly found Dean's green orbs in the morning light, and a small smile tilted up Sam's lips. Dean grinned, pressing their lips together into a slow kiss, licking Sam's lips just enough that the younger opened up. Sliding inside he swallowed Sam's moan, shifting himself over the man. As an instict Sam's legs spread out for him, and Dean slid between, his hands continuing to cradle Sam's face. 

A hand runs up his side, Sam's fingers digging into his flesh, bringing him flush against Sam as their kiss mends into a mess of tongue and teeth. Hands starting to travel they took in each other's half naked bodies, tugging at the pieces of fabric left and no words were needed. 

Dean grabs the brief of Sam's pants, and pulls them down his body, following up with wet trails of kisses down Sam's legs. The younger groans, fully hard and flushed against his flat stomach. Slowly Dean starts to crawl up again, his teeth nibbling the sensitive flesh of the insides of Sam's legs, making the younger squirm and cry out as he sucks hickies down Sam's thighs. The beautiful, long legs and firm hips, mushy thighs were something Dean had never before seen, and after finding Sam's pleasure with his own thighs, Dean wasn't backing off. 

Sam's getting desperate now, grabbing Dean's shoulders and clawing him back towards Sam's mouth. Content, Dean dives back into the heat, Sam withering underneath him. Shivers rock down his body as Sam's hands run down his sides, pulling the boxers off him with a quick tug. Kicking the left clothing away Dean grins, but slowers the kiss. 

Cupping Sam's cheek with one hand he slowly pulls back, inches off their lips but enough to have Sam begging him again. Dean licks the younger's lips, watches him open immediately, desperate for his lips, and nudges their noses together. The small act pulls Sam back from his hot and needy set of mind, and focuses back on Dean hovering over him, eyes blizzed by morning lust looking down on him with a gentle smile on his lips. Unable to resist, Sam bends his neck enough for his nose to brush against Dean's cheek, and the hand from his cheek slides down his chest, settling down to his bicep as Dean nuzzles his jaw. Pressing small kisses down the way before Dean almost roughly nudged Sam's head back, exposing his throat for Dean to latch onto. Sam doesn't complain, let's his hands run through Dean's body, following the traces of hard muscle, sliding down and Dean's breathing against his throat hitches.

"Christ..." He whispered, biting in a moan as Sam's hand tugged at his erection, feeling Sam rock their bodies closer, tying his legs around Dean's waist, bringing him down just to his entrance. Dean nibbled Sam's neck, sucking in a hickey almost in hurry before he grabs Sam's hips, tight enough to leave bruises. Sam's hand leaves his cock, and goes to rest tilted up, as if pinned while Dean positions them, giving couple tests as he nudges Sam's entrance, before sliding in with one smooth thrust.

Their moans mix together, Dean's panting against his shoulder heavy as he breathes in the scent of sex and Sam. Sam's hands latch onto his waist, gripping them tight and Dean starts rocking in and out. Pulling those sinful, blissed sounds out of Sam's O shaped mouth would be enough for him to come anyday, but he holds on. Getting himself be swallowed by the heat and buzz his thrusts become more primal, needing, and soon he's pounding Sam like there's no tomorrow. Almost growling under his breath he slams their mouths together, swallowing each sound Sam makes, sharing their breath before he just stares down Sam's half open eyes. Emotions wreck his body, and he cups Sam's cheek, letting his thumb run over the top of his cheekbone. 

Pressing their foreheads together Dean lets out a low growl, tears prickling in the corners of his eyes as his orgasm spasms through him. Burying himself deep into Sam's heat he comes, followed by a high moan as Sam followed only seconds behind. Both catching their breath Dean grins, leaning down for a gentle, sloppy kiss Sam answers the same. 

"Fucking love you..." Dean had groaned out, quiet and only for Sam's ears, always enough to make a smile appear on his face. He cups Dean's face, leans for a kiss that Dean soon pushes him down with, and gathers the leftovers of his breath.

"Love you too." Sam whispered against Dean's lips, and he wouldn't mention the way Dean's lips quirked. Feeling his brother's soft cock slowly starting to slide out, he grabs Dean's hips suddenly, and a realization washes over Dean's face with a grin. Sam grins back, and neither of them say another word. Dean's arms snake around his body, and they shift as one to their sides, both tired again. 

Sam closes his eyes, swallowing the moment's happiness and bliss, knowing when he woke up things would be different again. Against his expectitations, a thumb brushes his cheek, and Dean's head settles against his neck.

"Couldn' live withou' you... Love you too much.. " Dean mumbles against his skin, and Sam's heart flips again. 

"Need you so damn much... Always needed ya... Never leave me again." With that Dean presses a kiss against Sam's neck, nuzzles close and settles for sleep. 

"'Promise.." Not knowing if Dean heard him or not, Sam found Dean's hand lying front of him, and enlaced their fingers. Bringing their hands up closer, he kept Dean close, feeling the older shift to cuddle closer before settling down again, now only inch off his skin. 

Pressing one last kiss, a goodnight, Dean leans against Sam's neck, listening to the thump of his heart, and Sam smiles, knowing that for this second, everything was okay. 

They were okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is a new kind of fic, I'm really hesitant with uploading stuff, so please let me know if you want me to write, or what you'd like me to write.
> 
> Thank you <3
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters, or anything about Supernatural, and I make no profit of this.


End file.
